Koshi Sugawara
|height = 174.3cm |weight = 63.5kg |date of birth = |age = 17 |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Karasuno High School *Class 3-4 |team = Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club (Vice captain) |number = 2 |position = Setter |debut = Chapter 1 |japanese va = Miyu Irino |english va = Adam Gibbs |images = yes }} Koshi Sugawara ( Sugawara Kōshi) is a student at Karasuno's Class 3-4 and vice captain of the boys' volleyball club, where he takes the setter position. Appearance Koshi is a slim, young man with fairly average height. He has short grey hair and bright hazel-brown eyes with a beauty mark below the corner of his left eye. He is usually seen with his school uniform, which consists of the classic black gakuran, white collared shirt, black pants and white gym shoes with blue to green accents. Personality Koshi is a gentle and kind person with a big heart. As the team's vice captain, he decided to make the new members more confortable with the club's activities; also he proved himself as a very prestative guy as he helped Hitoka Yachi and Yumeko Hoshinomiya.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Koshi can be playful at times and laugh out of fun from his teammates' reaction for something, like he did laugh at Ryunosuke Tanaka when he received a hit from Yumeko due to him touching her.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. When talking about volleyball, Koshi is very dedicated to the sport and does not care if he is not titular in the club anymore, as he just wants to play and does not want to give up of it. He is very perceptive, something that is notably show in matches and even in his daily routine. Since he is in a college preparatory class, it is implicit that Koshi is somewhat smart and intelligent–he was able to deduce that Ryunosuke took the key the day before due to the underclassmen that came (Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama).Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Abilities Statistics Relationships Ryunosuke Tanaka Ryunosuke is Koshi's underclassman and they seem to be friends; even if he appears to care about him, Koshi laughed when he received a hit from Yumeko due to him touching her arm and just said that he thinks with his upper head, not the lower.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Yumeko Hoshinomiya Koshi was the one who helped Yumeko and Hitoka with their classroom's location and was very friendly; he even smiled to her as a accomplice of Ryunosuke's pain made by her.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Trivia *His name has the ideograms for "sedge" (菅), "field, originality, plain" (原), "filial piety" (孝) and "branch" (支). **Haruichi Furudate wrote that he got Koshi's name when: "At my previous workplace, I had a senpai who got called 'Suga-san'. I somehow really liked the way that sounds. I named him Sugawara to be able to call him 'Suga-san'." *His star sign is gemini. *His favorite food is super spicy mapo tofu. *He, along with Daichi Sawamura and Asahi Azumane, forms a set. His jersey number (2) is symbolic of his position as a setter, as a toss is usually the second contact in volleyball. *He is the oldest member of his team. References Navegation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Karasuno Students Category:Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club Category:Setters Category:Japaneses Category:Sugawara Family